


Exactly What It Looks Like

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ig??, uhhh I think that's it omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should've taken the stairs."</p><p>"You and me, both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this randomly just happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark whistled happily as he walked out of the apartment, slinging his lucky flannel over his shoulders and buttoning it. After pushing the button for the elevator, he stood with a hand on his hip. A _ding_ rang through the halls as the elevator doors creaked open. He stepped inside, pushing the button for the first floor. The doors just started closing when he heard: “ _Wait_!”

He stretched out a strong arm, stopping the door from properly closing. He poked his head out and looked down the hall. A slightly sweaty and out of breath man appeared, bright green hair flopping atop his head. Mark cocked an eyebrow at the stranger.

“Sorry!” He said breathlessly, Irish accent obvious.

Mark shook his head. “It's no big deal.” He smiled widely at the man. “Floor?”

The other looked confused, giving Mark a face. He eventually caught on, eyes widening as an “ _oh_!” escaped him. “First.” Mark smiled at the man and nodded.

He leaned back against the wall of the elevator, tapping his fingers against the bar.

And then it happened.

The entire elevator jolted and came to a stop and Mark’s life flashed before his eyes. “What the _fuck_?!” Mark was ashamed of how squeaky his words were.

Once the initial shock was over, they both realized that the green-haired man had reached out and grabbed onto Mark’s arm. His cheeks flamed red and he muttered a “sorry” before looking at the button panel.

Mark crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in aggrivation. “Should've taken the stairs.”

The other chuckled, nodding as he pushed the emergency help button. “You and me, both.” He then sighed, leaning back against the wall and sliding down. He sat on the floor, legs crossed. Mark shrugged, copying his movements.

After about 4 minutes and 53 seconds of silence (not that he was counting or anything), Mark spoke. “My name's Mark.” The other man visably flinched and Mark silently cursed himself.

“‘M Sean, but call me Jack.” Mark nodded, giving the newly named Irishman a smile.

 

* * *

 

Nearly 45 minutes in of the two sitting in a broken-down elevator, things had gotten a bit crazy.

Heavy breaths filled the small area as needy hands roamed a nearly-naked torso. Mark grunted as Jack repositioned himself above him and clumsily hit his knee on Mark’s hip.

The American huffed in annoyance. “This is not an ideal place to make out.”

Jack chuckled and leaned back down, placing a trail of kisses up and down Mark’s jaw. “Are ya _seriously_ complainin’? Ya ‘ave a gorgeous Irishman on ya and all ya can do is _complain_?” Jack sighed dramically and crossed his arms over his chest. “How rude.”

Mark shoved the other's chest lightly, pulling a giggle from the other and himself. “Shuddup.”

The doors of the elevator creaked open again and the two looked up in shock. Several people stood outside of the doors, staring at them with confused looks and wide eyes. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet, resembling that of a deer in headlights. Mark matched his movements, giving a shy smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

“It's, uh…,” the American began, clearing his throat. “It's actually exactly what it looks like.”

The two of them, cheeks red and embarrassment high, _finally_ got out of the cramped elevator. They walked to the main doors, beginning to go their separate ways.

“Mark!” An Irish accent called after him. He turned, watching as a gorgeous green-haired man approached him. He held out a slip of paper, smiling warmly at Mark. “Here. Text me.” Jack winked, and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Mark blinked at the space where Jack once was. He then looked down at the paper and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
